


Truth or Bust

by AuroraMoonwolf



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: F/F, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraMoonwolf/pseuds/AuroraMoonwolf
Summary: So I've been wanting to make another story about Alice volt and her lovers but didn't know what to do. But since it's coming up to the one year anniversary of my first story with Alice Volt I figured why not do a truth or dare? Just post in the comments any truth or dares you have and to which character it's directed at, it can be to any of the main 5, to side characters, or even to characters that haven't appeared yet like their mom.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Truth or Bust

So I've been wanting to make another story about Alice volt and her lovers but didn't know what to do. But since it's coming up to the one year anniversary of my first story with Alice Volt I figured why not do a truth or dare? Just post in the comments any truth or dares you have and to which character it's directed at, it can be to any of the main 5, to side characters, or even to characters that haven't appeared yet like their mom.

If you have a TorD for a character that hasn't appeared yet and don't know if they exist (Such as an Ex girlfriend, or grandparents) then feel free to ask me directly if they exist and give me their TorD Ina format like this.

Poster: Does Alice have an exgirlfriend, if so I dare the ex to kiss Alice infront of her lover's.

Anyways I hope you all enjoy and give me some good truth or dares!


End file.
